<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кладоискатели by Renary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654270">Кладоискатели</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renary/pseuds/Renary'>Renary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renary/pseuds/Renary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Азирафаэль и Кроули клад искали.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Времени оставалось катастрофически мало, и Азирафаэль решился. Кроули, кажется, говорил, что они друзья? За слова отвечать надо. Азирафаэль решительно кивнул своим мыслям.<br/>
Ждать, пока демон в очередной раз заявится в магазинчик, оказалось некогда. Обсуждать по телефону вопросы такого характера Азирафаэль посчитал неприличным и, что ещё более важно, менее эффективным. Поэтому однажды утром он в растрёпанных чувствах очутился перед дверью в квартиру Кроули. Уверенности в собственной правоте ангел у себя в душе найти так и не смог. Некоторое время Азирафаэль не решался позвонить. Может быть, он так и ушёл, если бы дверь не распахнулась сама.<br/>
— Сколько можно, а? — спросил Кроули вместо приветствия. — Ты уже десять минут тут мнёшься. Я успел несколько раз перепрятать весь компромат.<br/>
Он выглядел слегка растрёпанным, будто, «компромат» оказался довольно объёмным или умел активно сопротивляться транспортировке.<br/>
— А у тебя много компромата?<br/>
Вопрос, есть ли компромат вообще, Азирафаэль даже рассматривать не стал — знал, к кому в гости шёл, — но от подробностей не отказался бы. Вдруг там что-нибудь интересное?<br/>
— Много, — буркнул Кроули, не пожелав развить тему. — Проходи, ангел.<br/>
Он сдвинулся в строну и вскинул руку в небрежном приглашающем жесте, указав в глубину своей квартиры. Азирафаэль перешагнул порог и, сделав пару шагов, остановился в нерешительности. А стоило ли приходить?<br/>
Не ожидавший этого, демон едва не сбил его с ног.<br/>
— Что с тобой? Ты же уже бывал в моём «гнезде разврата». С тех пор ничего не поменялось. Ну ладно, — проворчал Кроули, видя, что гость не торопится продолжать путь, — пары растений больше нет.<br/>
— Да? — рассеянно отзвался Азирафаэль, занятый своими мыслями. Его сейчас больше всего интересовал вопрос «даст или не даст?»<br/>
— У тебя что-то случилось, — сделал вывод Кроули. Азирафаэль никогда не пропускал мимо ушей признания в совершенных «злодеяниях». Даже если они заключались в обычном запугивании представителей флоры.<br/>
— Да, случилось.<br/>
Кроули снял очки, с его лица медленно сошла улыбка, а взгляд стал цепким и внимательным. Тело Азирафаэля немедленно подверглось быстрому, но весьма тщательному осмотру. Не найдя кровоточащих ран, следов побоев, копоти или других повреждений, демон спросил:<br/>
— И что же?<br/>
— Я бы продержался, — зачем-то неловко сообщил Азирафаэль и улыбнулся. — Правда. Но первое издание… — в его голосе появилось отчаянье. — Я его почти полторы сотни лет искал! Мне предоставили уникальную возможность выкупить его, не доводя дело до аукциона.<br/>
Он выжидающе уставился на Кроули, будто только что произнёс вполне исчерпывающие объяснения, а не ряд малосвязанных друг с другом фраз.<br/>
Впрочем, главное Кроули уловил:<br/>
— Первое издание? Очередное?<br/>
Азирафаэль неловко пожал плечами и вздохнул. Кажется, зря он сюда пришёл. Вот тебе и шесть тысяч лет дружбы. Никакого понимания.<br/>
— Ну да… первое.<br/>
— И в чём проблема? Раньше тебе помощь не требовалась, половина магазина этими «первыми изданиями» завалена.<br/>
— Не половина, а один маленький шкафчик. Ну два, — вынужден был признать Азирафаэль под скептическим взглядом демона. — Но не забывай, раньше у меня была работа и за неё платили.<br/>
— Небольшое ангельское чудо, и продавец поверит, что деньги ты ему отдал.<br/>
Азирафаэлю тоже приходил на ум этот выход из ситуации, но после недолгого размышления был с негодованием отвергнут.<br/>
— Таких чудес ангелы не совершают.<br/>
— И очень зря, — поняв, что ничего фатального его гостю не грозит, Кроули повеселел и начал теснить не замечающего его манипуляций Азирафаэля в сторону гостиной.<br/>
— Я бы хотел попросить тебя…<br/>
— Чтобы я совершил это «чудо» за тебя?<br/>
— Нет, — поспешил отказаться ангел. С Кроули станется принять молчание за согласие. — Мне бы не хотелось ссориться с Пьером, — добавил он извиняющимся тоном. Всё-таки демон предлагал помощь и заслуживал хотя бы объяснений. Тем более Азирафаэль пришёл к нему сам и, самое главное, пока не успел озвучить своей просьбы. — К нему в руки ещё не раз может попасть что-нибудь достойное внимания. Да и репутация, — ангел расстроено махнул рукой. — Разве мне сделали бы предложение выкупа, если бы не моя репутация честного… м-м-м… человека? Не хотелось бы её потерять. Нет, я хотел одолжить у тебя денег. По-дружески.<br/>
Услышав просьбу, Кроули слегка смутился.<br/>
— Гм… я, конечно, не против, но работу-то потеряли мы оба. И если у тебя могла остаться надежда на какую-нибудь пенсию, то я только обрадовался, когда обо мне забыли.<br/>
Азирафаэль не стал уточнять, что тоже безмерно рад забывчивости Рая. Какая уж тут пенсия! Спасибо, компенсацию за срыв Апокалипсиса не требуют. А могли бы, всё-таки собрать, а потом распустить небесное воинство — не шутка.<br/>
— Но мне казалось, твой образ жизни не слишком изменился.<br/>
— У меня были кое-какие запасы, — нехотя признался Кроули, удивив Азирафаэля. Тот как-то не замечал за другом особой бережливости. Вот у него самого запасы были. Жаль, на книгу всё равно их не хватит.<br/>
Не зря говорят, почти в каждом живёт хомяк. Просто у некоторых он мелкий и всё время спит, а у других огромный, голодный и злой, больше похожий на волкодава на тонкой цепочке. Интересно, какой хомяк у Кроули? Азирафаэль решил не спрашивать, демон только посмеётся над его «бредовой теорией». Но вряд ли хомяк Кроули очень большой, раз запасы подошли к концу всего за пару месяцев.<br/>
Азирафаэль мог похвастаться довольно крупным хомяком, но тот, к сожалению, признавал в качестве ценностей только книги. Есть ли у ангельских хомяков крылышки?<br/>
— Я планировал попросить в долг у тебя, — подтвердив его догадки, признался хозяин квартиры. — Мне тоже предстоят траты в ближайшее время.<br/>
Ангел с демоном обменялись понимающими взглядами.<br/>
— Кажется, мы привыкли жить на слишком широкую ногу.<br/>
— Точно.<br/>
Переход к крайним мерам замаячил на горизонте, портя настроение своей неизбежностью. Азирафаэль душераздирающе вздохнул.<br/>
— Пора начинать экономить. Можно на еде, — скрепя сердце предложил он. Это далось ему нелегко. Любимые блюда, будто соревнуясь, прошли перед глазами. — Ведь, строго говоря, для нас в ней необходимости нет.<br/>
Ни в суши, ни в пирожных, ни в салатах, ни в супах. Ни даже в какао!<br/>
— Или расплачиваться за неё так, как я предлагал расплатиться за твои книги.<br/>
Кажется, Кроули готовность Азирафаэля к самопожертвованию — истинно ангельская черта! — только развеселила.<br/>
— Тогда придётся постоянно менять рестораны, а это хлопотно.<br/>
Чудеса чудесами, но недостачу заметят при пересчёте кассы и сведении баланса, а потом вычислят хитрых любителей поесть за чужой счёт. Оставалась ещё маскировка, но мысль о ней Азирафаэль отложил на самые голодные времена.<br/>
— И не говори, — неожиданно согласился с ним демон. Его тоже не прельщала необходимость смены любимого «Ритца» на что-нибудь другое. И не из желания попробовать новые блюда, а по необходимости.<br/>
— Нужно искать работу, — вдруг осенило Азирафаэля. И почему он раньше об этом не подумал?<br/>
— Не забывай, для таких, как мы, рынок труда очень узок, — невесело хохотнул Кроули. — Я не буду даже пробовать соваться назад. Ну… не так быстро, это точно. Желаешь попытаться устроиться в Ад, а мне попытать счастья в Раю?<br/>
Азирафаэль растерянно хлопнул ресницами, представив себе эту картинку, но потом разглядел ехидный блеск в глазах демона и подрагивающие в еле сдерживаемой улыбке губы и хмыкнул.<br/>
— Я имел в виду человеческую работу.<br/>
— Такую, как торговля книгами? — невинно уточнил демон, чуть сместившись так, чтобы между ним и дорогим гостем оказался стул. — Я даже мог бы тебе помочь. Вместе мы бы быстро распродали весь твой книжный хлам. Прибыль пополам.<br/>
Азирафаэлю невыносимо захотелось стукнуть его крылом по макушке.<br/>
— Другую человеческую работу, — пояснил он, мысленно считая до десяти. Внутренний хомяк вдруг стал саблезубым и вознамерился показать всем, что книги он без боя не отдаст.<br/>
— Другую человеческую работу, — передразнил его Кроули. — Давай, не будем впадать в крайности. У меня есть идея получше.<br/>
Он широко улыбнулся и, явно желая потянуть паузу, налил два стакана виски. Один из них Кроули отправил Азирафаэлю. Тот, так же не спеша, сделал глоток и почувствовал себя готовым к потрясениям:<br/>
— И какая же? Впрочем, если твоя идея не включает в себя убийства, грабёж, а так же ещё одно правильное воспитание Антихриста, то я согласен.<br/>
— Не включает. Я всего лишь предлагаю поискать клад.<br/>
Азирафаэль едва не поперхнулся, услышав столь неожиданное заявление, и удивлённо распахнул глаза.<br/>
— Клад?<br/>
— Целый мешок золотых монет.<br/>
— В Лондоне? — Азирафаэлю на миг представилось, как они роют ямы в парках и скверах или вскрывают дорожное покрытие на улицах. — Под львом?<br/>
— Почему под львом?<br/>
— Да так, к слову пришлось.<br/>
— Нет, из города нам всё-таки придётся выехать, — развеял его сомнения Кроули. — Соглашайся. У меня и карта есть.<br/>
— Откуда она у тебя? — голос Азирафаэля был полон подозрений.<br/>
— Сам нарисовал, — гордо ответил демон.<br/>
— Может, и клад сам спрятал?<br/>
— А ты догадливый.<br/>
— Тогда зачем его искать? — не выдержал Азирафаэль. Ему нужно дать ответ через три дня, а Кроули лишь бы поиздеваться над ним. — Разве нельзя просто прийти и забрать эти монеты?<br/>
— Во-первых, это скучно, а во-вторых… — Кроули слегка смутился, подрастеряв всю свою самоуверенность. — Я прятал его после хорошей попойки и не особенно помню подробности.<br/>
Долгие годы на Земле научили Азирафаэля, что «подробности» — это чаще всего самое главное.<br/>
— И что конкретно ты забыл?<br/>
— Странный вопрос. Как я могу знать, что я забыл.<br/>
— Хорошо, скажи тогда, что ты помнишь? — терпеливо перефразировал свой вопрос Азирафаэль.<br/>
— Помню? Помню куда-то долго полз. Мне почему-то казалось, я змея, но с руками… В этих самых руках я тащил мешок, — зачем-то уточнил демон. Будто мешок можно тащить ещё в чём-то. — Тяжёлый такой мешок. Замок помню, овраг… Да какая разница! Есть же карта.<br/>
— И рисовал ты её в том самом состоянии, в котором закапывал клад?<br/>
— Да, а что такого?<br/>
Кроули начал раздражаться. В его представлении всё казалось просто — берёшь карту, выкапываешь золото.<br/>
— Зачем тебе вообще понадобилось зарывать клад?<br/>
— Для искушения, — Кроули нетерпеливо вздохнул и пожал плечами. — Вот представь, найдёт человек клад, в нём проснутся алчность и гордыня. А если вдвоём найдут? Тут и до убийства недалеко.<br/>
— После которой бутылки ты это придумал?<br/>
— Да какая разница?! Ты пойдёшь искать клад или нет? — демоны никогда не отличались особенным терпением. Ангелы, впрочем, тоже.<br/>
— Пойду, — вздохнул Азирафаэль, окончательно принимая неизбежное. — А ты не подумал, может, его уже давно отыскали?<br/>
— Отыскали большой мешок золота, и об этом никто не узнал? — Кроули оскалился в поистине демонической улыбке. — Маловероятно, а до меня слухи о находках в этом районе не доходили.<br/>
Азирафаэль опрокинул в рот остатки виски и со стуком опустил стакан на стол, будто поставив точку.<br/>
— Ладно. Других идей всё равно нет.<br/>
— Вот не чувствуется в тебе энтузиазма, — притворно вздохнул Кроули, — готовности к приключениям.<br/>
— Не найдём клад, продадим твой бентли.<br/>
— Эй!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Азирафаэль с сомнением посмотрел на «карту сокровищ», горделиво продемонстрированную ему. Разве по этому можно что-нибудь понять?<br/>На мятом, местами заляпанном чем-то листе бумаги были щедро представлены различные виды закорючек, крестиков и волнистых линий. Присутствовало даже кривое «солнышко» с разномастными «лучиками». Располагалось оно почему-то почти в середине листа. Ангел не стал задумываться о значении подобной композиции. Всё равно не угадаешь. Кое-где, правда, просматривались дороги и дома. И… мост?<br/>— Твоя карта совершенно не читаема.<br/>А ведь Азирафаэль уже начал надеяться на скорое получение денег, успел представить себя с вожделенной книгой в руках. Как трудно отказываться от почти осуществлённой мечты.<br/>— Ты просто читать не умеешь, — отмахнулся Кроули и замер, поняв, что сказал, а главное, кому.<br/>Так Азирафаэля ещё ни разу не оскорбляли. Он даже не нашёлся сразу с ответом на столь наглое заявление. И это ему говорит демон, которого заставить взять книгу в руки может только крайняя необходимость!<br/>— Я?!<br/>Кроули попятился, вытянув руки в примиряющем жесте. Ангелы только с виду добрые и мирные. Кротким созданиям не вручают огненные мечи.<br/>— Я хотел сказать, ты не умеешь читать мои карты.<br/>— Потому что это не карта, а неизвестно что! — Азирафаэль крадучись начал приближаться к демону и, загнав его в угол, потряс перед ним злополучным листком. — Где масштаб? Где нормальные обозначения?<br/>— Да ладно тебе. Чего тут непонятного-то? — Кроули изловчился и выхватил карту у него из рук. Окинув её быстрым взглядом, он ткнул куда-то в центр и заявил: — Вот лес, вот замок, — следующий тычок, — вот дерево. Правее городок этот… Не представляешь, как в нём было скучно!<br/>Азирафаэлю не раз приходилось наведываться в маленькие городки, поэтому он имел прекрасное представление о царивших там порядках и настроениях.<br/>Ну, хотя бы понятно теперь происхождение этой дикой идеи.<br/>— Именно поэтому ты напился и решил закопать клад? — всё-таки уточнил он.<br/>— Я праздновал победу, — рассеянно отозвался демон, продолжая изучать карту, будто впервые её видел. Хотя в трезвом состоянии, может, и впервые.<br/>— Какую победу?<br/>— Э-э-э… это не важно. Да я и не помню уже, — попытался отвертеться Кроули.<br/>— Признавайся.<br/>Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Судя по виду демона, история обещала быть отнюдь не пугающей, а скорее забавной.<br/>— У тогдашнего владельца замка похитили казну, а я помог её вернуть. Всё, конец истории, — максимально кратко сообщил Кроули, окончательно утвердив Азирафаэля в убеждении, с историей что-то не так.<br/>— Ты и вернуть? — всё же попробовал он вызнать подробности. Вдруг удастся хоть чуть-чуть приоткрыть «покров тайны».<br/>— А что такого? Мешок золота — это, кстати, мой гонорар.<br/>— Я бы скорее поверил в то, что ты помог похитить казну.<br/>— Не без этого, — ухмыльнулся демон. — Одно другому не мешает, знаешь ли. Мне было скучно. А тут сразу два развлечения: сначала кража, потом поиски украденного. Разве плохо? Ну и про последующий праздник забывать не следует. Поверь, понравилось не только мне. Празднование затянулось на неделю. Деньги, кстати, в процессе снова кто-то украл. Но это уже сами люди. Правда, обвинили почему-то меня… Пришлось быстро уезжать.<br/>— Но это точно был не ты?<br/>— Откуда такие подозрения? — вполне искренне оскорбился Кроули. Кажется, в этот раз он действительно оказался не при чём. — Я в тот момент как раз занят был, мешок прятал.<br/>— Извини.<br/>— Извинения приняты, — важно кивнул демон. — Ладно, пора собираться в дорогу. Расположение городка я помню, замка тоже, в остальном сориентируемся на месте.<br/>— С помощью карты?<br/>Конечно, ангелы не должны использовать сарказм, но как удержаться? Но Кроули пропустил шпильку мимо ушей.<br/>— Тебе понравится. Главное понять, в какую сторону от развалин замка нужно двигаться.<br/>— Замок случайно не ты развалил?<br/>Кроули фыркнул, в этот раз совсем не обидевшись.<br/>— Нет, это печальное событие произошло лет на сто позже.<br/>— Тогда откуда тогда знаешь про развалины?<br/>Подозрительность — это совсем не ангельская черта характера, но как удержаться? К тому же, Азирафаэль доподлинно знал, чьё это дурное влияние. Вот теперь пусть терпит.<br/>— Должен же я был хоть немного отслеживать судьбу своего клада.</p>
<p>В городок они прибыли на бентли, и Азирафаэль предпочёл бы забыть поездку как страшный сон. Ему казалось, что Кроули слишком быстро ездит в городе? Так вот, там демон себя ещё сдерживал.<br/>Затормозив на главной площади, Кроули вышел из машины и глубоко вздохнул.<br/>— Столько лет прошло, а тут по-прежнему провинциальное болото. Традиции.<br/>Азирафаэль тоже вышел и просто постоял, закрыв глаза и чувствуя, как согревает щёки солнце. Как же хорошо, когда перед глазами не мелькают деревья, дома и замки.<br/>Постойте-ка…<br/>— Помнится, ты говорил, замок расположен за городом!<br/>Кроули обернулся к нему и наградил чуть насмешливой улыбкой.<br/>— В пятнадцатом веке, ангел. Тогда в этом захолустье не насчитывалось и ста домов.<br/>— Хорошо, — принял его объяснения Азирафаэль. Правда, спокойнее ему не стало. — Куда дальше?<br/>Кроули извлёк из кармана карту, отсалютовал свёрнутым листом, потом расправил его и приступил к «ориентированию на местности».<br/>Первым делом Кроули повертел карту и так, и сяк, потом вытянул руки вперёд и прищурился, будто пытался наложить свои каракули на пейзаж. Каракули накладываться не пожелали, главным образом, потому что пейзаж загораживала ратуша. Кроули зачем-то понюхал карту и, растерянно оглядевшись, вздохнул.<br/>— Леса нет, — пробормотал он. — Вырубили? А это был неплохой ориентир. Ну ничего оставить нельзя! Так… Так… Туда! — Кроули махнул рукой вправо, которое от лево в плане поиска кладов ничем не отличалось.<br/>— Уверен?<br/>— Конечно. Гляди, река-то на месте, — Кроули указал туда, откуда они только что примчались. Азирафаэль вспомнил карту городка, которая совершенно случайно нашлась в его магазине и которую он внимательно изучил перед отъездом. Хоть и выпущенная двадцать лет назад, она всё же лучше отражала реальность, чем абстрактное творчество Кроули. Демон, увидев её, только фыркнул что-то о потере времени, но мешать не стал.<br/>— Это канал, — блеснул знаниями Азирафаэль. — Река совершенно в другой стороне.<br/>— Откуда тут взяться каналу? Ладно, какая разница? Всё равно нам туда. Мне чутьё подсказывает.<br/>Азирафаэль сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не фыркнуть. Действительно, грешно не верить чутью того, кто умудрился потерять Антихриста.<br/>— Но, может, всё-таки ещё немного подумаем, походим по городу. Вдруг ты что-нибудь вспомнишь?<br/>— Обязательно походим, — покивал демон и как-то слишком предвкушающе улыбнулся. — Но перед этим… иди-ка за мной, ангел.<br/>Кроули направился к бентли и, открыв багажник, вынул две лопаты.<br/>— Это что? — с подозрением спросил Азирафаэль, поспешив спрятать руки за спину. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он совсем не приветствовал физическую активность… Но только не тогда, когда необходимость в этой активности нависала лично над ним.<br/>Он же не человек, и для него это излишние усилия, совершенно необязательные, как и еда. Хочешь ешь, хочешь не ешь. Хочешь занимаешься тяжёлым физическим трудом, хочешь не занимаешься. Азирафаэль выбрал для себя есть и не заниматься. И до этого момента ему казалось, Кроули его в этом поддерживает.<br/>— Лопаты, — улыбка демона стала ещё пакостнее.<br/>— Зачем они нам?<br/>— А ты чем собрался клад выкапывать? Руками? — Кроули приподнял одну из лопат повыше и вытянув руку, тряхнул инструментом перед носом Азирафаэля. Ангел сделал шаг назад.<br/>— Но ведь мы можем просто… — он сделал вид, что щёлкает пальцами. — Разве нет?<br/>— Могли бы, но я поставил защиту от этого.<br/>Азирафаэль посмотрел на него как на умалишённого.<br/>— Зачем? Ну, зачем?! — ангел был близок к отчаянью.<br/>Кроули пожал плечами.<br/>— Чтобы клад нашли люди. Наверное. Ну и чтобы самому его не забрать на следующее утро. Будь это просто, никакого мешка с золотом там бы уже не лежало. Я нашёл бы, куда его применить.<br/>Азирафаэль вздохнул, почти смирившись с неизбежным, но руки так и оставил за спиной.<br/>— А если…<br/>— Без «если». Лопата, это Азирафаэль. Азирафаэль, это лопата.<br/>— Унесите лопату? — с надеждой спросил ангел, припомнив продолжение цитаты. — Давай, ты сам как-нибудь?..<br/>— Не дождёшься. Бери.<br/>Кроули снова сунул под нос ангелу лопату.<br/>— Это точно необходимо?<br/>— Тебе книга нужна?<br/>Азирафаэль вздохнул и принял из рук демона орудие пыток. Ангелы не мстят, ангелы вершат возмездие.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Они довольно долго бродили по округе. Азирафаэль с удовольствием полюбовался живописными видами, если бы не необходимость повсюду таскать за собой лопату. К тому же, ему казалось, что каждый прохожий провожает их подозрительным взглядом. Как ещё только полицию не вызвали? Не иначе тут присутствовало «небольшое дьявольское чудо».<br/>Азирафаэль мечтал потерять инструмент или «забыть» его после одной из множества остановок, но Кроули внимательно следил, чтобы этого не случилось.<br/>Безжалостный демон.<br/>Но эти импровизированные «привалы» Азирафаэль всё-таки ценил — можно было просто стоять, опершись на проклятую лопату, а не носить её в руках. Кроули в это время рассматривал карту, пытаясь хоть как-то совместить её с реальностью. Карта и реальность совмещаться отказывались.<br/>— Замок точно тот самый. Вон из той бойницы меня тогда тошнило, — пробормотал себе по нос демон.<br/>В его голосе так явственно слышалась растерянность, что Азирафаэль несмотря на всё — и даже на лопату! — решил ему помочь.<br/>— Лучше попытайся вспомнить, в какую сторону ты направился, когда вышел из замка. Это позволит существенно сузить район поисков.<br/>— Да, правильно. Кажется, от ворот я свернул… налево?<br/>Азирафаэль вздохнул и, попрощавшись со своим светлым сюртуком, закинул лопату на плечо.<br/>— Давай, попробуем повторить твой путь.</p><p>— Копаем тут!<br/>Для верности демон воткнул свою лопату в землю и притопнул модным ботинком рядом с ней, а потом застыл в картинной позе, будто ожидая бурных и продолжительных аплодисментов.<br/>Азирафаэль на всякий случай бросил взгляд по сторонам, хотя прекрасно знал, где находится. Мало ли… вдруг он что-то упустил?<br/>— Кроули, здесь не может быть зарыт клад.<br/>Демон, получив вместо оваций критику, тоже огляделся. Но его почему-то ничего не насторожило!<br/>Солнце уже почти село, и на городок начали опускаться сумерки, но пейзаж замечательно просматривался. Ошибиться трудно, если ты не слепой, конечно. Может, идея носить тёмные очки в любое время суток не так уж и хороша?<br/>— С чего ты решил?<br/>— Мы на кладбище, — Азирафаэль осторожно попытался обратить его внимание на столь вопиющий факт.<br/>Увы, сообщение не произвело на Кроули никакого эффекта. Да и немудрено, ведь он сам совсем недавно несколько раз спотыкался о надгробия, ругаясь потом себе под нос — «поназакапывали тут!»<br/>— Я знаю, — как ни в чём ни бывало заявил Кроули. — Кстати, на карте кладбище тоже есть.<br/>— И его расположение совпадает с отметкой о кладе?<br/>Азирафаэлю казалось, что крест располагался не совсем там. О да, за день он успел научиться ориентироваться в абстрактном кошмаре, по ошибке названном картой.<br/>— Почти. Но такие места, знаешь ли, склонны разрастаться, — Кроули с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, продолжал отстаивать явно провальную идею. Если его не остановить, он из одного упрямства начнёт поиски именно в этом месте.<br/>— Всё равно клада здесь быть не может, — добавив твёрдости в голос, заявил ангел.<br/>— Почему?<br/>Азирафаэлю для поиска аргумента даже долго думать не пришлось.<br/>— Могилы вокруг нас не старше ста лет.<br/>— Вот именно! А значит, я мог спокойно спрятать клад, когда тут было просто поле за оградой кладбища.<br/>— И его бы нашли, когда рыли могилы.<br/>— Да? — в голосе демона прозвучала почти детская обида. Его можно понять. Они почти весь день провели, бродя по городку, и вот, когда нашлось вполне подходящее место… - Критиковать каждый может.<br/> Кроули без особой надежды в очередной раз принялся изучать карту.<br/>— Ты точно держишь её не вверх ногами? — уточнил Азирафаэль. Ему кажется, или вон то пятно в прошлый раз было внизу листа?<br/>— Точно, — буркнул Кроули и украдкой перевернул карту. Азирафаэля посетило желание отнять её и ещё раз рассмотреть. Вдруг его посетит озарение.<br/>— И всё-таки это где-то здесь, — пробормотал Кроули. — Ну и пусть копали могилы… Люди же не перерывали тут всё целиком. Мешок мог остаться между захоронениями или я мог вырыть очень глубокую яму. Кстати, последнее надо обязательно проверить, а то, помню, копал я отчего-то очень долго.<br/>Азирафаэль представил эту проверку, и ему захотелось застонать, а ещё лучше бросить всё и вернуться в магазинчик. Не так уж и нужна ему эта книга.<br/>Кроули воткнул лопату рядом с одним из надгробий и приготовился копать.<br/>— Нет, Кроули, — ангел мёртвой хваткой вцепился ему в локоть. — Просто нет. Послушай…<br/>Привести ещё каких-нибудь разумных доводов Азирафаэль не успел, сзади раздался разъярённый крик.<br/>Слишком близко. Хотя расстояние в такие моменты величина довольно относительная. Чем громче и разъярённее вопли, тем меньшим оно кажется, и тем дальше хочется находиться от их источника. Такое же воздействие часто производят голодный рык и фраза «нам надо поговорить».<br/>— Что это вы тут собрались делать?! — заорал кто-то, судя по уверенности в голосе, имевший законное право задавать неудобные вопросы прохожим с лопатами.<br/>Ангел и демон обернулись и застыли как олени в свете фар.<br/>Размахивая палкой, казавшейся даже на вид весьма увесистой, к ним со всех ног нёсся кладбищенский сторож.<br/>— Это он нам? — растерянно спросил Азирафаэль, переведя взгляд на друга.<br/>— Бежим! — первым придя в себя — всё-таки опыт! — Кроули рванул прочь, не забыв схватить ангела за руку и дернуть за собой. — Лопату не потеряй!</p><p>Отдышаться Азирафаэль смог только через десять минут, после того как без сил рухнул в кустах у реки. Может быть, получилось бы и быстрее, если бы у него из груди не рвался совершенно неуместный смех.<br/>Кроули, не стесняясь, хихикал рядом.<br/>— Я же говорил, искать клад — это весело.<br/>Азирафаэль приподнялся на локте и с улыбкой посмотрел на демона.<br/>Давно он так не бегал. Последний раз, кстати, произошёл тоже в компании Кроули. Тот имел привычку хватать Азирафаэля за руку и тащить куда глаза глядят, не замечая попыток ангела уладить ситуацию с помощью конструктивного диалога. Надо сказать, привычка появилась у Кроули не просто так, а после того, как очередная речь Азирафаэля едва не закончилась для них сожжением на костре за колдовство. А ведь изначально им хотели всего лишь дать по пять плетей на каждого. При некоторых людях опасно употреблять слова длиннее трёх слогов.<br/>— У тебя листья в волосах, — сказал Азирафаэль и, вытащив один из листиков, покрутил его между пальцами.<br/>— У тебя тоже, — усмехнулся Кроули, глядя на него снизу вверх и не сделав ни одной попытки подняться. На его губах всё ещё гуляла сумасшедшая улыбка, а глаза без потерянных где-то очков казались огромными.<br/>Азирафаэль наклонил голову и повертел ею из стороны в сторону, словно отряхивающийся после купания пёс, но на Кроули спланировала только пара маленьких листочков.<br/>— Всё?<br/>— Нет, но тебе идёт, ангел. Как будто из твоих кудрей торчат зелёные рожки.<br/>— Ну пусть торчат, — решил Азирафаэль, мысленно добавив: «если тебе нравится», и поднялся, чтобы осмотреться.<br/>Сторожа видно не было — уже плюс. Азирафаэль только сейчас понял, что «небольшое чудо» хоть ангельское, хоть демонское вполне могло бы решить проблему и без бега по пересечённой местности. Им же теперь не перед кем отчитываться за потраченные чудеса. Но после драки кулаками не машут, и ангел не стал ничего говорить Кроули, который тоже встал на ноги.<br/>Кладбище они умудрились пробежать насквозь и вышли к реке, на холме возле которой располагалась церковь.<br/>— Дай-ка карту, — он не глядя, протянул руку в сторону Кроули, не сомневаясь, что тот выполнит просьбу, и демон не подвёл.<br/>Ещё раз изучив рисунок, Азирафаэль уже с ещё большим интересом взглянул на церковь.<br/>— А если? — он кивнул в её сторону головой.<br/>Кроули немного растерянно посмотрел на него, потом уделил внимание церкви и снова перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Азирафаэля.<br/>— На освящённой земле? Я? — он попытался развести руками, будто не зная, как ещё выразить своё удивление, и уронил лопату.<br/>— Ну… — Азирафаэль замялся, — её могли построить позже.<br/>— Уверяю тебя, она уже стояла. Портила мне настроение своим присутствием. И на карте она, кстати, отмечена крестиком.<br/>— Разве крестиком отмечен не клад?<br/>— Какой дурак станет отмечать крестом клад?<br/>Азирафаэль в который раз за их знакомство напомнил себе, что он ангел и удар кулаком в лоб — это не выход из ситуации. Даже если очень хочется.<br/>— Такие дураки встречаются в этом мире довольно часто. Кстати, о церкви. Ты мог сделать подкоп, — высказал Азирафаэль следующее предположение уже на чистом упрямстве. Думать, что сейчас придётся куда-то идти, продолжать поиски, не хотелось. Лучше уж стоять здесь на берегу и до самозабвения спорить с Кроули пусть даже на самые абсурдные темы.<br/>Демон молча уставился на него неподвижным взглядом и смотрел, пока ангел окончательно не смутился.<br/>— Всякое бывает. Я в тебя верю.<br/>— Зря, я столько не выпью, — отмёл его идею Кроули и, посмотрев на поникшего ангела, вздохнул: — Кажется, пора сделать перерыв. В этой дыре есть гостиницы?</p><p>Гостиниц оказалось целых пять штук. Видимо, замок всё-таки привлекал туристов, готовых лазить по любым развалинам, будь им хоть немного более ста лет. А тут такая древность. В городке даже проводился фестиваль, но осенью. Азирафаэль порадовался, что они его не застали. Толпы пьяных туристов и забитые гостиницы, не то, что может порадовать двух усталых кладоискателей.<br/>Но сейчас в каждой из гостиниц нашлось достаточно мест, и ангел с демоном даже поспорили немного, какую выбрать: удобную и дорогую или дешёвую и скромную (как польстил ей ангел). Победила экономия, хотя Азирафаэль пожалел об этом почти сразу.<br/>Кроули, осмотрев свой номер, сказал:<br/>— Как в четырнадцатом веке. Трезвым ты меня тут ночевать не заставишь, — развернулся на каблуках, и отправился в бар. Азирафаэля он с собой не позвал, и тому пришлось «искушать» себя самостоятельно.<br/>Оставив лопату в номере и вытряхнув из волос все листья, он тоже спустился в бар. Главное, чтобы желание сэкономить не вышло ещё большими тратами на выпивку.<br/>В баре оказалось многолюдно. Видимо, местному населению нравились здешние цены на выпивку, тоже весьма демократичные. Оно слеталось в бар как пчёлы на мёд или скорее как мухи на что-то другое.<br/>В последнем Азирафаэль убедился, глотнув из стакана, который Кроули коварно пододвинул ему. Ангел опрокинул его в рот, не глядя. Только исключительная воспитанность не позволила ему выплюнуть отвратительное поило обратно в стакан. Вот и доверяй после этого демонам.<br/>— Как ты это пьёшь?<br/>— Я «это» и не пью. Неужели, ты разучился превращать что угодно в вино?<br/>Азирафаэль вздохнул. Кажется, он действительно сильно устал.<br/>— Зачем тогда вообще заказывать подобную гадость? Мог бы ограничиться водой.<br/>— Люди нервничают, когда жидкость в стакане вдруг меняет цвет, — напомнил Кроули. Выяснение этой истины когда-то обошлось им весьма дорого. — Кстати, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком рьяно приступил к экономии? И всё время пытаешься экономить не на том. Вот, например, если бы мы в другой гостинице взяли двухместный номер, получилось бы дешевле, чем здесь два одноместных.<br/>Азирафаэль моргнул и даже приоткрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но демон оказался возмутительно прав.<br/>— Так что же ты сразу не сказал?!<br/>Кроули пожал плечами, не пожелав признаваться, что столь светлая идея посетила его только сейчас. Да и о двухместном номере он вспомнил совсем по другой причине.<br/>- …повело юзом, чуть в овраг Демона не свалились… — раздался за их спинами выкрик из-за соседнего столика, где активно напивалась компания молодых людей, имевших вид «лихой и придурковатый».<br/>Кроули весь оцепенел, не донеся стакан до рта. Его пальцы сжались так, что стекло должно было бы лопнуть и осыпаться на мелкие осколки, и только воля демона удержала его от этого недальновидного поступка.<br/>— В честь тебя назвали овраг?<br/>— Ну конечно, овраг! — Кроули вскочил и, схватив Азирафаэля за руку, потащил его к выходу. — Овраг! Я вспомнил!<br/>Ангела посетило предчувствие, рассвет он сегодня встретит с лопатой в руках.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Глубокий — в почти три человеческих роста — овраг нашёлся быстро. Он шёл параллельно реке с другой стороны городка, за ним располагалась пара окраинных улочек.<br/>За день Азирафаэль и Кроули несколько раз проходили мимо него и даже пересекали по узкому пешеходному мостику. Помнится, ангелу безумно хотелось сбросить вниз лопату, представив это трагической случайностью. Останавливало его только понимание — её придётся доставать.<br/>— Так почему «овраг демона»? — осведомился Азирафаэль тоном праздного туриста, стараясь не выдать своей заинтересованности. А то Кроули станется нарочно начать темнить.<br/>— Откуда мне знать? — огрызнулся тот. — Раньше это был просто овраг.<br/>— Значит, точно в честь тебя. Вряд ли тут объявлялся ещё какой-нибудь демон.<br/>— С чего ты взял? Нас довольно много.<br/>— Как я заметил, демоны больше любят крупные города, — дипломатично заметил Азирафаэль, решив не озвучивать мысль, что подобному захолустью и визита Кроули-то вполне предостаточно.<br/>— А как же любовь чертей к тихим омутам?<br/>Азирафаэль покосился на спутника и приподнял уголки губ, поймав его поддразнивающую улыбку.<br/>— Мне кажется, это слегка о другом. Но всё-таки, о чём ты вспомнил?<br/>Кроули встрепенулся, оживившись.<br/>— Клад там — в овраге. Не даром мне вспоминалось, как я по нему ползал.<br/>— Овраг довольно длинный, — напомнил Азирафаэль и ужаснулся при мысли, что придётся перерывать его целиком. — Больше ориентиров нет?<br/>— На краю оврага дуб. Вот под ним и закопал. На карте он, кстати, обозначен.<br/>— Где?<br/>— Вот, — Кроули указал на значок, вызвавший у Азирафаэля больше всего вопросов.<br/>— «Солнышко с лучиками» — это дуб?<br/>На дерево рисунок никак не тянул.<br/>— Какое ещё «солнышко с лучиками»? Это не лучики, а ветки и корни.<br/>Азирафаэль сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не фыркнуть. Не стоило ссориться, когда только-только хоть что-то начало проясняться, а то демон может и обидеться.<br/>— Кстати, я видел этот дуб, пока мы бродили по городу. И овраг видел, — Кроули выглядел весьма довольным. Видимо, ему тоже успели надоесть их скитания по городу.<br/>Ангел с демоном переглянулись. Азирафаэль почувствовал, как на него накатывает волна азарта.<br/>— Так чего же мы ждём?<br/>— Надо лопаты из номера забрать.</p>
<p>Рытьё ям явно не станет его любимым занятием, решил Азирафаэль, стерев со лба капельки пота. Его светлая одежда давно пришла в негодность, яма превысила все разумные пределы, а клад всё никак не желал находиться.<br/>— Где этот мешок? Может, ты преувеличил его размер?<br/>Кроули разогнулся и потёр поясницу. Пиджак он снял, чтобы не испортить, но Азирафаэль —совершенно случайно! — высыпал на него пару лопат земли.<br/>— Копай, ангел, труд сделал из обезьяны человека и из тебя сделает, — бросил Кроули и вернулся к работе. Его часть ямы казалась глубже, но Азирафаэль решил не соперничать с ним в этом вопросе.<br/>— Не хотелось бы. Тем более ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не так.<br/>— Зато как звучит!</p>
<p>С каждой минутой ангел чувствовал как растёт в нём что-то подозрительно похожее на жажду убийства. А ведь совсем недавно он искренне считал себя неспособным на насилие. Но чем дольше он копал, тем сильнее ему хотелось подойти к Кроули и дать ему лопатой по голове. Или не лопатой. Где его пламенный меч?<br/>Но тут мирное орудие его тяжкого труда вдруг упёрлось во что-то твёрдое. И в этот раз это точно не был корень, корни не издают металлического звяканья!<br/>— Есть, — выдохнул Азирафаэль. — Есть, — уже громче повторил он, чувствуя, как облегчение смывает всё недоброе, успевшее родиться в нём. От одной мысли, что осталось совсем немного, в душе начинали петь птицы.<br/>— Нашёл, — раздался вдруг за спиной ликующий вопль Кроули.<br/>Азирафаэль обернулся, выронив лопату, и встретился взглядом с не менее удивлённым другом. Демон с ангелом уставились друг на друга в немом изумлении. Впрочем, это продлилось недолго.<br/>— Ты точно никого рядом не похоронил? — с подозрением уточнил Азирафаэль. С Кроули станется.<br/>— Оно звякает.<br/>— У меня тоже, но труп мог быть в доспехах.<br/>— Вряд ли, кажется, тогда уже их не носили.<br/>Они снова посмотрели друг на друга, будто могли общаться мысленно. Азирафаэль видел, Кроули тоже не слишком уверен в своих словах. Да и с него сталось бы одеть покойника в латы, прежде чем закопать его. Пьяные демоны такие затейники.<br/>Азирафаэль опустился на колени и начал разгребать землю прямо руками. Выкапывать находку целиком он не стал, просто прорвал дыру в грязной, изрядно подгнившей холстине, и оттуда с тихим звоном хлынули золотые монеты.<br/>— Какой ты неаккуратный, теперь придётся материализовывать новый мешок, — сказал Кроули, который, оказывается, всё это время стоял рядом и наблюдал. Нет бы помог! — Я проверил, в моём тоже самое.<br/>— Разве речь шла не об одном мешке?<br/>— Об одном.<br/>— Тогда что это?<br/>Кроули пожал плечами и улыбнулся.<br/>— Ну… Мало ли. Вдруг они как картошка? Закопал один, выкопал ведро.<br/>— Смешно, — Азирафаэль решительно отмёл его попытку обратить всё в шутку. — Говоришь, остальная казна куда-то пропала, но ты тут не при чём? — ангелу ясно припомнился их разговор днём, и как Кроули надулся при необоснованных, как он считал, подозрениях в его сторону. — Сколько там было всего мешков?<br/>— С моим тринадцать, — немного сконфуженно сообщил демон. — «Чёртова дюжина», потому и в памяти осталось.<br/>Лицо Кроули стало непроницаемым. В начале их знакомства у Азирафаэля в такие моменты по спине будто холодными пальцами проводили — хотелось поёжиться. Казалось, демон задумывает что-то жуткое, но потом Азирафаэль понял — в это время всё внимание Кроули направленно внутрь себя.<br/>— Так вот почему мне казалось, что я таскал мешок слишком долго! — пробормотал он. — Подумал, было, кругами, а оказывается, я просто несколько раз возвращался.<br/>— Получается, всё-таки не зря тебя в краже остальных мешков обвинили? — Азирафаэль широко улыбнулся, давая понять, что это не упрёк. — Так их что, здесь тринадцать?<br/>Кроули и Азирафаэль переглянулись. Лицо демона приняло ошалевший вид. Азирафаэль подозревал, что и сам выглядит не лучше. Он облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.<br/>— Кажется, я начинаю проникаться прелестью кладоискательства.<br/>Кроули, глядя ему в глаза, растянул губы в широкой, немного сумасшедшей улыбке.<br/>— И тебя не возмутит, что мешки ворованные?<br/>Да Азирафаэль даже не вспомнил об этом! Теперь требовалось срочно придумать приемлемое объяснение, а то взгляд Кроули с каждой секундой становился всё ехиднее.<br/>— Ну владельцы ведь всё равно умерли…<br/>— Копаем дальше.</p>
<p>Кроули тяжело опустился рядом с Азирафаэлем на груду золота. Оказывается, даже у таких как они, есть предел сил. Хотелось рухнуть и заснуть лет на пять-десять. Как он тогда один управился?<br/>— Двенадцать, — хрипло возвестил демон. Последние полчаса он копал в одиночестве, знатно расширив диаметр ямы, на дне которой они сидели, но так и не найдя тринадцатого мешка.<br/>— Двенадцать, — подтвердил Азирафаэль. Он уже успел смириться с этой мыслью.<br/>— Один все-таки украли, — Кроули привалился к плечу Азирафаэля и устало вздохнул. — Вот ведь… люди!<br/>Он пнул ком земли. Кажется, сил у него не осталось даже на то, чтобы нормально разозлиться.<br/>— Так ведь и ты эти мешки… унёс, — напомнил ему Азирафаэль. Ему хотелось закончить наконец поиски и вернуться домой. Сварить себе чашку какао, а для Кроули кофе — чёрный, как его бентли. — Кстати, не мог ты в этом состоянии просто потерять один из них?<br/>— Я?! — вскинулся было демон, но потом махнул рукой. — Хотя… Я, как показала практика, всё мог. Странно, как только остальные доволок и спрятал все в одном месте, а не в двенадцати разных.<br/>— Вот за это тебе отдельное большое ангельское спасибо.<br/>Кроули покосился на него.<br/>— Надо бы тебя накормить.<br/>— Тебя бы тоже не помешало. Заканчиваем раскопки? Рассвет скоро. В любом случае двенадцать мешков лучше одного.<br/>— Это да, — согласился демон и, поднявшись на ноги, щелчком очистил свою одежду от грязи, — но хуже тринадцати. Хотя делить их проще, — вынужден был признать он.<br/>Азирафаэль встал и посмотрел на груду золота. Он подозревал, они бы и тринадцать прекрасно разделили.<br/>Вот только как их теперь погрузить в бентли? Они в его багажник попросту не влезут.<br/>Азирафаэль адресовал этот вопрос Кроули.<br/>— Позаимствую грузовичок. Я видел один такой неподалёку. В конце концов, люди должны нам целый мешок золота, пусть расплачиваются.<br/>— Сомневаюсь, что владелец грузовичка имеет отношение к тем людям из прошлого.<br/>— А какая разница?<br/>Кроули умел делать настолько невинно-недоумённый вид, что Азирафаэль порой удивлялся, как его вообще умудрились изгнать из Рая. Могли ведь просто погладить по голове и пожалеть несчастного ничего не понимающего ангелочка, который случайно связался с дурной компанией. Возможно, конечно, Кроули приобрёл это умение значительно позже.<br/>— И кто поведёт этот «позаимствованный» грузовик?<br/>— Ну, у нас есть два варианта…<br/>— Я поеду в бентли.<br/>— Я почему-то так и подумал, — хмыкнул демон. — Тогда вариант остаётся один.</p>
<p>Они споро загрузились в позаимствованный грузовик. Хорошо, что хоть это не пришлось делать вручную, а то Азирафаэлю страшно было представить, как они вытаскивали бы мешки из оврага.<br/>— Нам теперь надолго хватит, — он удовлетворённо оглядел почти полный кузов.<br/>— Но не навсегда, — не смог не испортить настроение Кроули.<br/>Азирафаэль хотел напомнить об экономии, но сейчас рядом с грудой золота мысль о ней казалась почти кощунственной.<br/>— Ты случайно кладов больше не закапывал? — на всякий случай уточнил он.<br/>— Нет.<br/>— Зря.<br/>— Можно попробовать найти чужой клад. Опыт у нас есть, — предложил Кроули с самым невинным видом, только немного напряжённый голос выдавал его.<br/>Когда-то точно таким голосом он озвучил условия их маленького сотрудничества.<br/>А ведь если подумать… Работы у них теперь нет, и оно теперь недействительно?<br/>Получается, им теперь нет нужды встречаться, обсуждать дела, обедать вместе и кормить уток. Захочет ли демон делать это просто так?<br/>Азирафаэлю внезапно стало холодно.<br/> — Договорились, — поспешил ответить он.<br/>Ангел и демон скрепили новый договор рукопожатием. Впереди их ждали поиски новых карт сокровищ, планирования операций по изъятию ценностей, а главное, сотни, тысячи новых встреч. Встреч, без которых ну никак нельзя обойтись.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>